Corrupting of a Pure Soul
by Yokoso Jigoku-hen
Summary: Everyone has a dark seed of insanity inside of them just waiting for the chance to grow AU. Rated M for future chapters. I've given up on this story and it's free for adoption
1. Ch 1: A Normal Day

**A/N: Hello everybody, this is Yokoso Jigoku-hen and this is my first fanfiction story and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review**

_**Corrupting of a Pure Soul**_

**Chapter 1: _A_ _Normal Day _**

Beep! Beep! Beep! An alarm clock was going off, and a hand shot out from under a blanket to turn it off. A head of blond hair rose from under the blanket and after giving a huge yawn; Yuzu Kurosaki got out of bed and went to the dresser. _"What should I wear today?" she thought to herself as she rummaged through her dresser. _"Ah, I know!" And with that, she picked out a white T-Shirt, a green hooded jumper, and a long, light brown skirt.__

As she headed toward the door she looked back at her tom-boyish twin sister in the other bed. Although she appeared to be asleep, Yuzu knew she was only pretending. After taking a quick shower, Yuzu changed out of her pajamas, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Moving through the kitchen, she saw the grocery list that she made last night on the refrigerator door.

_ "That's right I have to go grocery shopping today, I wonder if Karin-chan will want to come with me?"_ She wondered. _"I doubt it,"_ she thought with a sigh. _"Ahh well might as well ask. Right! Let's make breakfast!"_

She decided to make a traditional Japanese breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, and some broiled salmon. As she cut the fish she couldn't help but giggle as she felt the familiar feeling of joy that holding a knife gave her as she sliced the fish into fillets. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she liked using a knife. The first time she had used a knife this feeling of joy had unnerved her, but over time, she had eventually accepted it as a weird part of her personality.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was ready. Karin had already come downstairs and was seated at the table. "_Karin-chan is wearing her sports outfit, which means that she's planning on playing soccer. That means that the chance of her willing to go shopping with me is even worse then it already was._" Yuzu thought gloomily. Yuzu was putting the food on the plates and bowls when from upstairs she heard some loud sounds that where all too familiar.

(CRUSH)

"OHAYŌ! ICH-I-GOOOOOOOOO!"

(SMACK)

"YOU BASTARD!"

(WACK) and with this sound, Yuzu and Karin saw their father get thrown down the stairs. (CRASH)

"WAAAA... MASAKI! ICHIGO'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Yuzu and Karin couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. Their father, Isshin, was now in front of their mother's portrait crying about how cruel their son was, while Ichigo was glaring daggers at him.

Yuzu, deciding that it would be best to end this before more damage could be done, said "Breakfast is ready!" Before she could blink, they straightened themselves up and soon the whole family was seated at the table.

"Itadakimasu," they all said before they started eating.

"So Onii-chan, what are you planning to do today?" Yuzu asked Ichigo halfway through breakfast.

"I was thinking about hanging out with Orihime," he replied.

"Really, can I come along? I want to meet the future mother of my grandchildren!" Isshin said excitedly.

"Otou-san!" Yuzu exclaimed as she started to blush. She was shocked by her father's words.

Ichigo's face turned bright red as he got up. His eyes were glowing with a murderous blue aura as he headed around the table to, most likely; punch his father in the face. But Karin, who was sitting next to Isshin, beat Ichigo to it. "Urusei (Shut Up)!" she growled. "Leave them alone you Sukebe (Pervert)!"

Karin ignoring her father, who was crying in front of Masaki's portrait again, looked at her sister noticing that she looked nervous about something.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Karin asked her.

"Huh?" Yuzu said nervously. "Oh, nothing at all."

Karin then give her a look that plainly said "I'm your twin sister, so don't try to hide anything from me." "Well…" Yuzu said uncertainly. "Would you like to go grocery shopping with me?"

Karin looked uncomfortable with this request. "It's okay if you don't want to!" Yuzu said hastily.

"I'm sorry Yuzu-chan, but I promised Tōshirō-kun that I would play soccer with him today," she said. "Maybe we can go some other time?"

"Who?" Yuzu asked as if she couldn't believe what Karin had just said.

"Tōshirō…. Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Karin said, a little uncomfortable under Yuzu's sudden starry eyed gaze. "He's a friend."

"Ahh, Karin-chan has a boyfriend. Subarashii (Wonderful)!" Yuzu squealed excitedly with a look of girlish glee "Oh, Karin-chan I'm so happy for you. You're finally growing up! Alright, you go and have fun with Tōshirō-kun!" Yuzu said as she waved her sister off, ignoring the fact that Karin hadn't finished her breakfast yet.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Karin exclaimed, a blush forming on her face. Unfortunately, Yuzu wasn't paying attention as she was (much to Karin's dismay) too busy telling their father.

"Otou-san, guess what!" Yuzu cried excitedly as she ran to him. He had just finished crying in front of Masaki's portrait, and was heading back to the table, when Yuzu told him about Karin's "boyfriend."

"Masaki!" Isshin cried with tears of joy as he ran back to the portrait. "Oh my lovely Oku-san (Wife), did you hear? Our little Karin-chan is growing up, she has a boyfriend!"

"Oh, knock it off you two!" Ichigo shouted, unexpectedly coming to Karin's aid. Karin then remembered that this was exactly how her father and sister had acted when Ichigo had, unintentionally, announced about 3 weeks ago that he was going out with Inoue Orihime.

As the Isshin and Yuzu headed back to the table, after they had calmed down, Karin looked up at Ichigo and said, "Arigatō, Ichi-nii."

"You're welcome, Karin," he replied as he took a sip of coffee. "Oh, and Karin," he said slowly as he lowered his cup.

"Yes, Ichi-nii?"

"If this Hitsugaya boy tries anything funny, I'll kill him!" he said as the murderous blue aura returned to his eyes.

Karin's face turned bright red as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished their breakfast, Yuzu collected the dishes and washed them, Karin had headed off to meet Tōshirō and Ichigo went to Orihime's place, and Isshin had gone to a doctor's convention and wouldn't be back until late that evening. When the dishes where clean, she then gathers her purse and headed out to the Urahara Shop. The weather was darkly cloudy and threatening of rain. As Yuzu reached the store she glanced up.<p>

_ "I hope that I can get everything I need and get home before it starts raining."_ She thought worriedly as she slid opened the door.

As she entered the shop, she saw a light blond haired man who was sitting on a raised platform that was in front of the door that led to the back room. He was looking down at his hand, in which Yuzu could see a big wad of cash, which he was putting in a pile in front of him. Yuzu sweat-dropped as she realized that he was counting his money.

"¥30000, ¥35000, ¥40000, ¥45000, ¥50000." He counted out gleefully. "Oh, Kisuke, you are an unbelievably clever shop keeper. Not to mention very sexy! And don't forget about humble."

"Konnichiwa, Urahara-san." Yuzu said as she entered the shop.

"Oh...eh, konnichiwa, Kurosaki-chan. Ogenki desu ka (How are you?)" Kisuke said hastily as he quickly put the money he had been counting in an inside pocket of his black haori.

"Genki desu (I'm fine)." Yuzu said.

"What can I do for you today?" Kisuke said as he whipped out a Skillet from nowhere. "Can I interest you with this brand new All Clad French Stainless Steel Skillet? It's only ¥7500, a real bargain!"

"No thanks, I'm just here for some groceries." Yuzu replied.

"Are you sure?" Kisuke asked, "As you are one of my best customers, I'll knock the price down to ¥7000."

"No thanks." Yuzu said again.

"Alright." Kisuke said with a sigh. "Oh, and speaking of kitchen appliances, I just remembered, your order came in today."

"Ā, yokatta (Oh, good)!" Yuzu said relieved.

Kisuke got up and went into the back room and after a few minutes he came back out with a butcher knife. "Here it is!" He said triumphantly. "A 10in. Forged Butcher Knife, complete with a Red Oak Sheath." He then added. "All of it prepaid by your father."

"I really needed a new butcher knife; my old one had some bad nicks in it." Yuzu explained as she walked up to him. After Kisuke handed her the knife, Yuzu put it the front pocket of her jumper.

"Well Kurosaki-chan." Kisuke said as he got up. "There's something that I need to do, so I'm going to have Jinta-kun take care of you." Kisuke then walked to the back room door.

"Jinta-dono!" He called into the room.

"What do you want!" said an angry voice.

"Now, now there's no need to be so cranky Jinta-dono!" Kisuke said cheerfully as he whipped out his fan. "I need you to take care of a customer."

"Why can't you do it you lazy Tenshu (Shopkeeper)!"

"Come on Jinta-dono." Kisuke continued to say in a cheerful voice as he entered the room and closed the door. "Let's not keep one of our best customers waiting, alright."

There was then a great deal of noise coming from the back room.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LET GO OF ME!"

The back room door slid open and out come Kisuke pushing a very angry red haired boy wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants out of the room. "Have fun!" He said as he closed the door again.

"Great!" He murmured. "Now I have to deal with some baka (stupid) custom…." He cut himself off when he looked up and saw who it was.

During the next few moments all was silence, save for the sound of Kisuke in the backroom. "¥60000, ¥65000, ¥70000 hee, hee, hee."

"Konnichiwa, Hanakari-kun." Yuzu said sweetly, pretending not to have heard what he had just said. If Yuzu was perfectly honest with herself, she really didn't like Jinta. He was very hot tempered and he was mean to his follow shop assistant and Her best friend Ururu.

Tsumugiya Ururu and Hanakari Jinta, where both orphans, who were living on the streets until they were found and adopted by Urahara Kisuke four years ago. They had both been working for Urahara for three months, when Yuzu went grocery shopping with her mother for the first time, and had found Jinta pulling Ururu's pig tails and screaming at her that she was worthless. Yuzu upon seeing this had run forward to help her. The moment Jinta saw Yuzu he had ran away. Ururu told her later that Jinta had formed a crush on her the moment he set eyes on her and that's why he ran (Although Yuzu still thinks that he ran away more out of fear being told on by her to the Senior Shop Assistant Tsukabishi Tessai). Yuzu and Ururu have been friends ever since.

About half an hour later Yuzu left the store with two bags full of groceries. _"I wonder what I should make for supper"_ she thought as she walked towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>-Several hours later-<strong>

It was raining hard as Karin was running home with an umbrella in her hand. Tōshirō and she had been halfway through their soccer match when it had started to rain. Fortunately, Tōshirō had brought an umbrella with him and they went to his house because it was closer. Karin blushed as she thought about how they were forced to share the umbrella. As they where walking to his house, Karin couldn't help but think that, maybe, Tōshirō was becoming more then just a friend, this thought just made her face brighten all the more. When they had reached his doorstep; Karin, feeling that the rain had spoiled their day together, decided to go home.

_"Well Tōshirō-kun," she said slowly, "I think its time for me to head home."_

_"Yeah, the rain kind of ruined our soccer match didn't it?" The white haired boy stated sadly as his teal eyes glanced up at the sky. "Anyway, shall I walk you home Karin-chan?"_

_"No!" Karin exclaimed, as she remembered the argument that she had with her family that morning._

_"Well, at least take this umbrella with you." He said as he handed it to her. "You can return it later."_

_"Arigatō, Tōshirō-kun!" She said as she started to run down the driveway._

_"Dōitashimashite (You're welcome), Karin-chan!" He shouted back._

* * *

><p>As Karin entered her house, she noticed something was wrong. <em>"Why are the lights off?"<em> she wondered. _"Yuzu should be home by now."_ "Yuzu?" Karin called out.

There was silence, save for the sound of thunder. _"Maybe she's taking a nap?"_ As she went upstairs she started to feel a sense of foreboding. She stood in front of their door and taking a deep breath, she entered. What she saw would be burned into her memory forever. Yuzu was sitting in the middle of her bed with her arms around her legs, her eyes where staring unblinkingly at the wall, and she was muttering "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" over and over again, and her face and the front of her jumper was covered in blood. Karin just stood there, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. After what seemed like an eternity, Karin finally gained the ability to move.

"YUZU!" Karin shouted as she ran to her twin sister's side. "YUZU, WHAT HAPPENED!"

"K-K-Karin-c-chan?" Yuzu whispered shakily. "I-Is t-t-that y-you?" "Yes!" Karin said as she gently put her hands on Yuzu's shoulders and searched Yuzu for injuries, but did not find any.

"What happened?" Karin asked again. "I-I" Yuzu stuttered. "Yes," Karin said gently. "I-I k-killed someone, Karin-chan," She said as she burst into tears.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and that you will want to review. Yes I know that in the canon that Masaki Kurosaki died 7 years before the canon begin but for the purpose of this story she died 3 years ago. Anyway please review. No flames please.**


	2. Ch 2: Of Blood, Rain, and Tenderness

**12-8-2011 A/N: Hello everyone, how was everyone's Thanksgiving? I had a great time. Well here's chapter 2. Oh and a special thanks to "pokeking95" for giving me my first review. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, and please read and review.**

**Updated: 5-5-2013**

**Chapter 2: Of Blood, Rain, and Tenderness**

"_What happened?" Karin asked again. "I-I" Yuzu stuttered. "Yes?" Karin said gently. "I-I k-killed someone, Karin-chan," Yuzu said as she burst into tears._

"N-Nani?" Karin said; shocked by what Yuzu had just said. Karin couldn't believe it. There was no way it could be true, but deep down she knew that Yuzu would never lie to her. She also knew that Yuzu wouldn't joke about something like this and the blood covering her body was clear evidence that she was telling the truth.

Yuzu was still crying when Karin, finally regaining her senses, took her hands off of Yuzu's shoulders and asked softly. "How did it happen?" Yuzu, after a few moments stopped crying and looking up at Karin said, "Oh, Karin-chan."

**Several Hours Ago**

_The sky flushed with lightning as Yuzu was walking home. She was beginning to feel nervous, not because it might start raining soon, but because she started to have the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched by unfriendly eyes and the feeling was steadily increasing. After a while she stopped to look around, and although she didn't see anybody, the feeling didn't go away, rather it increased. _

_She picked up her pace. As she passed an alleyway, she suddenly heard quick footsteps behind her. Before she could turn round, she was grabbed from behind with an arm around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. Then, she was dragged into the alleyway causing the groceries to spill all over the sidewalk. _

_As she was being dragged, the hand covering her mouth slipped, and seeing her opportunity, she opened her mouth and bit down hard until she could taste blood. That did the trick. Yuzu felt her assailant let her go. Yuzu started to run and looked back to see who was attacking her. _

_He was wearing a dark gray hooded jumper with matching track pants and blue sneakers. He was tall and of light build. Although his hood was obscuring his face, she could see some strands of long light blond hair sticking out._

"_You fucking little bitch, I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand. _

_Turning around to run, Yuzu tripped and fell to the ground. Quickly glancing back, she saw to her horror that her assailant was bearing down on her, cursing under his breath. Yuzu was frantically crawling on her back to get away, when she remembered the new knife that she had in her front jumper pocket. Reaching inside her pocket, she grabbed the handle. As he leaned towards her, she thrust the knife at him with both hands. She turned her head away, screaming "NO!" As she did, she felt the knife sink into something._

_After a few moments, Yuzu started to feel a warm, thick, sticky liquid running down both her arms and spraying onto her chest. Looking forwards she saw that she had stabbed her attacker's neck. He had fallen to his knees and his hood had fallen back revealing his narrow face. The next few moments felted like an eternity. As she let go of the knife, Yuzu looked into his brown eyes and in them she saw fear, pain, and pure hatred. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on top of Yuzu. The force of the fall rammed the knife deeper into his neck impaling the bone, muscle, and skin. At first Yuzu just laid under him, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then it clicked, and she started to frantically struggle to get the body off her. After a few minutes she managed to get up. She looked at the body of her assailant and fear and guilt filled her. "NO, NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Yuzu screamed, and as she bolted home it started to rain._

**Present**

As Karin was listening to her sister's story she couldn't help but feel guilty. Yuzu had asked her just that morning to go shopping with her and she couldn't help but wonder if she had been there could she have stopped this. Now her gentle sister would have to live with the fact that she had spilled a person's blood, even if that person had attacked her.

Karin, after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, gently pulled her into a hug. "Yuzu," she said softly. "Yuzu. We need to call the Keisatsu (Police). Alright?" Karin then gently pulled Yuzu off her bed. "But first, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Karin quickly went to grab some clean clothes from Yuzu's dresser and escorted her to the bathroom. She grabbed a garbage bag out of a closet on the way. Karin went to fill the bathtub, and as the water was running, Karin noticed that Yuzu had gone silent. Looking back at her sister, she saw that her dark brown eyes had gone completely blank. It was as if her emotions had just run out. Yuzu was such a lively person who always showed her emotions, whether she was cooking or spying on their older brother with Otō-san whenever Ichigo brought a girl home. She was always the first one to show how she feels. Now it was as if she simply didn't care.

"_This __is __even __worse __then __when __she__'__s __crying,__" _Karin thought gloomily. After the tub was full she helped Yuzu undress and get into the tub. She put the blood-stained clothes inside the garbage bag. Karin was gentle when she washed her sister, as if she was afraid that Yuzu might break to pieces.

After Yuzu was dried and dressed, Karin led her to the living room and set her on the couch. "Alright, Yuzu." Karin said gently. "You just stay here. I'm going to call the police."

As Karin turned to leave, she felt Yuzu grab her hand. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yuzu cried desperation and fear showing on her face.

"Look…. Yuzu," Karin said. Although she was a bit glad that her sister was no longer an emotionless shell, she still felt tears run down her cheeks. "_Heh_…_I __haven__'__t __cried __since __Ok__ā__-san __died_" Karin thought with a bitter laugh. "I'm not going to leave you now!" Karin gently gripped Yuzu's shoulders again. "I'm just going to call the police, alright?" She walked over to the phone and dialed the number. "Yes you can help me; I'd like to report an accident."

**One Hour Ago at **

**Karakura Police Station**

Detective Shihōin Yoruichi was fast asleep at her desk, when a spiky raven haired man walked up to her. "HEY YORUICHI-SAN, RISE AND SHINE!" The man yelled.

"Nani?" Yoruichi muttered sleepily as she jerked awake. "What the hell do you want Kaien-san?"

"We've got a new case, partner." Kaien Shiba said.

"Ahh, can't Kyōraku-san and Ukitake-san take care of it?" Yoruichi whined.

"Hey, you know that they're already working on the Ōmaeda Marechiyo murder case."

"Souka (that's right), that corrupt Politian who got hit in the face with a giant mace." Yoruichi said indifferently. "How about Abarai-san and Hisagi-san."

"Vacation." Kaien deadpanned.

Yoruichi grunted has she got up and headed towards the coffee table.

"Besides," Kaien continued to say, "Why are you so tired anyway? I mean your welcome back party wasn't that bad."

Yoruichi didn't say anything as she made herself a cup of coffee. A mischievous grin formed on Kaien's face, "Sooo, busy night with Sui-Fēng-san huh?" he said slyly.

"None of your damn business!" Yoruichi growled.

"Yappari (I knew it)!" Kaien said as his grin got bigger.

"I don't talk about you and your wife Miyako-san do I?" Yoruichi said raising a fist.

"Chottomatte (Wait a moment)! There's no need to go there, I was just teasing you!"

"I know, damn I need caffeine." She said tiredly as she took a sip of coffee. "Ahh, much better" she said contentedly as the hot liquid went down her throat. "So, what does Byakuyabo (Little Byakuya) have for us?"

Kaien chuckled at their boss's nickname. Kuchiki Byakuya was appointed to the role of Keishi (Superintendent) at the age of twenty-six after his grandfather Kuchiki Ginrei retired a year ago. This made him the youngest person to reach the rank of Keishi in Karakura history, Thus leading Yoruichi to give him the nickname "Byakuyabo." Though everyone at the station now calls him that, Yoruichi is the only one brave enough to say it within his range of hearing.

"A dead body found in an alleyway. The coroner, and someone from forensics are there already."

"You drive." Yoruichi said as she grabbed her trench coat.

On the way to their car, they ran into a slate grey-eyed man with long black hair. "Detective Shihōin, Detective Shiba, I hope that you're on your way to your next case," Byakuya Kuchiki said in his usual monotone voice.

"Konnichiwa Byakuyabo; hai we're on our way to the scene right now." She said in a hurry as she ran past him. "Say hello to your kanai (wife) Hisana-san and your musume (daughter) Rukia-chan for me."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" he said. He was annoyed at how Shihōin Yoruichi was always calling him that ridiculous nickname. He turned round to face her only to find that he was all alone in the hallway.

**Crime Scene**

Yoruichi and Kaien drove up to the police barricade and getting out of the car, Kaien looked up at the dark cloudy sky. "I hope we can get this finished before it starts raining again."

They walked towards the yellow tape, when a blond, emo looking officer ran up to them. "Detectives" he said. "I'm Officer Kira Izuru; I was the first officer at the scene."

"So who's the victim?" said Yoruichi.

"Victims name is Granz Yylfordt. He's a drug addict who kept on escaping from the rehab center at Karakura Hospital." Officer Kira said with a sigh. "Heaven knows how many times I've had to bring him back there."

"Who discovered the body?" Yoruichi asked.

"The josei (lady) over there." He said pointing to a short, brown-eyed, woman with black hair, which she had pulled into a bun and held in a tied cloth. She was sitting in the back seat of the Police car with her legs hanging outside of the car.

"Arigatō, Kira-san." Kaien said. As Kira went back to his post, Kaien look at Yoruichi and said "right, shall we go and see the body?"

"No, let's take a look at those spilled groceries over there," she said pointing at two bags of groceries that were scatted all over the front of the entrance to the alleyway.

"How do we know that they don't belong to the onna (woman) who found the body?" Kaien asked.

"And how do we know that she wasn't the one who did the Vic in?"

"We'll question her later, but for now we should go and examine the body."

As they entered the alleyway, they immediately saw the body and two men, one in his early thirty's with short, spiky brown hair. He also had a jagged, hairless scar running through his scalp. The other was a tall, thin man in his early forty's with chin length straight hair that parted on the left side of his head. The right side of his hair was dark green and the left side was blond. He also had a somewhat long face and he wore circular glasses. He was hovering over the body. "Dr. Akon! Dr. Inaba!" Yoruichi called out.

"Shihōin-san, Shiba-san, it's about time you got here," Akon called back. When Yoruichi and Kaien reached them, Dr. Inaba looked up from the body and said, "As you can see the victim had a 10 inch forged butcher knife stabbed right through his neck. Death was probably caused by blood loss due to the severing of the carotid artery, or by the knife piercing the spinal cord. I'll have to do an autopsy to be sure. There's also a bite mark on his left hand."

He lifted the body's left hand to show them the bite mark. "Judging from the size I'd said that the one who made this was of small build."

"Time of death?" Kaien asked.

"Judging from the body temperature and the rain, I'd say probably two, maybe three hours at most."

"I don't suppose that there were any fingerprints?" Yoruichi asked Dr. Akon.

"Unfortunately not. The blood or rain washed them off. Though the killer could have been wearing gloves to begin with."

"Arigatō, Doctors." Yoruichi sighed. After searching the body and not finding anything of valve to the case, she turned to Kaien. "Right, let's go talk to onna who found the body."

As they walked up to her, she looked up at them. Her chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot and laced with fear and fatigue.

"Konnichiwa, miss?" Kaien asked.

"Hinamori." She timidly.

"Hinamori-san, I'm Detective Shiba, and this is Detective Shihōin. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"A-Alright." She said as Yoruichi got out a notepad and a pen.

"Your full name?"

"Hinamori Momo."

"Occupation?"

"I'm a teacher at Karakura Junior High School."

"Alright Hinamori-sense, what were you doing when you found the body?"

Hinamori flinched when Kaien said the word body, but after she took a big breath she look back at Kaien. "I was on my way to a friend's house, when I saw some groceries lying all over the ground. I went to in investigate a-and.. and.." Hinamori stuttered as she started cry.

After giving her a few minutes to calm down Kaien asked, "What did you do afterwords?"

"I went to the police." She said softly.

"Domo arigatō (Thank you very much) Hinamori-sense, would you like someone to escort you to your friends house?" Yoruichi said as she finished her notes.

"I-I don't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense, you've been a great help." Kaien said soothingly as he turned to walk towards the barrier where all the officers were telling passersby to move on. When the paramedics carry the body on a stretcher, walked out of the alleyway and when a gust of wind blew the sheet off the body. Hinamori grabbed Yoruichi as she let out a scream.

"It's alright Hinamori-sense." Kaien said as he came back with Officer Kira right behind him. "Officer Kira has volunteered to escort you home."

As Kira and Hinamori walked off, Kaien said, "so Yoruichi-san, what now?"

"Detectives, there's been a call from H.Q.!" said an officer with an afro who ran up to them.

"Who are you?" Kaien asked.

"I'm Officer Kurumadani Zennosuke!" He said proudly.

For a few moments all was silent, when Kaien lost his patience "AND?"

"Oh, oh, they'd said that a Kurosaki Karin called and said that her sister, Yuzu, just killed someone in self defense."

"Did you get the address?" Yoruichi cried.

"Ahh, yes here," he said as he held up a slip of paper. Yoruichi snatched it out of his hand as she and Kaien ran past him to their car.

"The Kurosaki Clinic? Right, let's get going Kaien-san. We can have this case rapped up before bed."

As the duo ran to their car, Officer Kurumadani just stood there for a few seconds when he turned round and said "Come on, is a little thank you to much to ask for?" As if in answer to his question a flash of lightning lit the sky as it started to rain again.

**The Kurosaki Clinic**

Karin was sitting with her sister on the couch, when the front door opened and in stepped Ichigo. "Man, I've got to ask Yuzu to teach me how to cook," he sighed.

Karin jumped into Ichigo arms. "ICHI-NII!"

"What's wrong Karin?" he asked, the fear growing on his face.

"It's Yuzu, something happen." Karin then told Ichigo of how she found Yuzu covered in blood and about how a stranger attacked her.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, then I called dad. He's on his way."

"Good" he said. "Where is she?"

"In the living room."

Ichigo enter the living room, "Yuzu?" he said tenderly.

"Onii-chan? ONII-CHAN!" Yuzu cried as she ran into his arms.

"Yuzu…. I'm so sorry." Ichigo's voice was strained.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. There was a knock on the door. Karin, being the closest, opened it. Outside there were two people, a long purple-haired, dark skinned woman and a man who looked a lot like Ichi-nii but with raven colored hair. "Konbanwa (Good Evening)," the josei said while flashing a police badge. "I'm Detective Shihōin and this is Detective Shiba. Is there a Kurosaki Yuzu here?"

**A/N: This chapter was a lot, lot longer then I original intended. So long in fact that I seriously though about cutting out Yuzu's story and putting in a later chapter, but I decided to be to be nice to you and leave it in. Anyway please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This story is dead. What's here is the last of what will be written unedited. I'm deeply sorry to those who were following this story, but life got in the way and I've just lost interest in it.)**

**Chapter 3: Doubt**

"Konbanwa (Good Evening)," the josei said while flashing a police badge. "I'm Detective Shihōin and this is Detective Shiba. Is there a Kurosaki Yuzu here?"

"Y-yes, she is." The girl said hesitantly.

"Can we come in?" Kaien asked.

"Sure."

Yoruichi and Kaien quickly stepped in out of the rain. Hanging their coats up, Yoruichi asked, "What's your name?" Yoruichi asked.

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Ā, sō desu ka (oh, I see), so you're the one who called us," Yoruichi stated, remembering that officer, what's his name, told Kaien and her. "And where's your sister?"

"In the living room." Then she quickly added, "She's my twin, please be gentle with her." Then she turned around to lead them to her sister.

Yoruichi gold-colored eyes opened a bit wider in surprise as she asked, "How old are you two?"

"We'll be twelve next month."

Yoruichi took a quick glance at Kaien. She saw in his eyes that he was just as surprised as she was. They followed Kurosaki Karin down the hall and into the living room. The sight that greeted her made her heart sink. On the couch sat two people, one looked like an orange-haired, teenage, version of Kaien. The other was a small, blond-haired girl.

"That must be Kurosaki Yuzu." Yoruichi realized. "Oh for Okami-sama's sake!" She had heard of cases where a child had killed someone, both accidental and intentional, but this was the first time in the ten years as a detective that she'd had to deal with one.

As Yoruichi thought on how she should approach the young suspect, the orange-haired teen looked up. "Oh, you must be the police. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yoruichi, shaken from her thoughts, quickly looked around noticing that Karin was missing. "Where did she get to?" Then looking at Ichigo she said. "Hai, I'm Detective Shihōin Yoruichi and this is Detective Shiba Kaien. We're here to investigate the death of Granz Yylfordt."

"D-Death" Ichigo stuttered.

Yuzu then muttered so softly that Yoruichi barely heard it. "So that was his name?"

Karin reappeared with a garbage bag in her hands. "These are the clothes that I found her in," and with that she handed over the bag to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi put a hand in her left coat pocket and got out a pair of latex gloves. Putting them on, she opened the bag and grabbed the heavily blood-stained jumper. She took it out to show Kaien, but she soon regretted doing this as the moment the jumper was in view, Ichigo jumped to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cried switching his gaze between Karin and the detectives. "KARIN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMEONE DIED!

"You ran to Yuzu's side before I could."

"Kurosaki-kun, for your sister's sake, ochitsuite kudasai (please calm down)!" Kaien said firmly.

Ichigo just stood there, his mouth moving soundlessly and his eyes filled with shame. He looked back at Yuzu. "Y-Yuzu. I-I." Yuzu looked away from them but everyone could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Gomennasai (Sorry)," he said dejectedly as he sat down again.

Yoruichi put the jumper back in the bag "We'll get the blood on the clothes tested; see of it matches the Vic. Although I don't doubt it does." she thought grimily. "Let's all sit down."

Yoruichi and Kaien both grabbed some chairs from the dining room table as Karin sat down on Yuzu's other side.

"Now," Yoruichi continued while looking at Karin, "this is something that I should have asked you earlier, but where is your okā-san (Mother) and otō-san (father)?"

"Our mother died three years ago in a traffic accident, our father is at a doctor's convention. I called him after I called you, so he should be here soon," Karin said slowly without looking at them.

"Good." Yoruichi nodded. "Kurosaki Ichigo. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," he said flatly.

Yoruichi sighed, "Sō desu. Listen, Yuzu-chan, because of your age we can't legally question you without a parent, guardian, a closely related adult, or a lawyer present. We're going to have to wait until your father comes home."

No sooner had Yoruichi said this when they heard the front door open with a bang. "YUZU-CHAN!" cried a concerned voice, and in ran a man that Yoruichi could only assume was the father. "Oh my dear Yuzu-chan!" He said as he knelt in front her, but before he could say anything else Karin tapped him on the shoulder and said. "Otō-san the police are here."

Turning around the man introduced himself, "I'm Kurosaki Isshin, head of the Kurosaki Clinic."

After Yoruichi and Kaien introduced themselves to him, she whipped out a note pad and a pen and went straight to business. "Now that your father's here, we can get started." She took a deep breath. "What where each of you doing during the time of the incident?"

After Karin and Ichigo had told Kaien and her what they were doing, Yoruichi looked at Isshin. "Karin-chan told us where you were before you got here, but is there anyone who can confirm that you were there?"

"Hai, Dr. Ishida Ryūken, he's the head of Karakura Hospital."

Quickly thanking him, Yoruichi turned her gaze on Yuzu. "What did you do this morning?"

"I made breakfast, and then we discussed our plans for the day. Then, I washed the dishes and left for the Urahara Shop."

"That explains the spilled groceries at the crime scene. We'll talk to Kisuke later." Yoruichi noted.

"Where did you get the knife?" She asked.

"My old butcher knife was all nicked up so I ordered a new one through the Urahara shop. I picked it up when I was shopping."

Though it was very slight, Yoruichi could have almost sworn that Yuzu sounded happy when she was talking about the knife.

"How did the incident occur?"

Yuzu looked very uncomfortable at that question, but after looking at the reassuring faces of her family, she began.

As Yuzu told the story of how she was attacked, Yoruichi was starting to wonder whether Yuzu was happy talking about the knife or if it was just her imagination. "It's probably just because she is starting to relax a bit," she told herself. "And anyway, this case..." her thought was interrupted when she saw something that made her blood ran cold.

Yuzu had come to the part of her story where she had just realized that she had put the knife in her assailant's neck. At this point, Yoruichi caught a sinister look in Yuzu's eyes as she turned her head slightly to look Yoruichi in the eye. It was a look that no child should have, especially a girl as innocent and kind as Yuzu appeared to be; A look of pure sadistic joy. And, as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Sore wa nani deshita ka (What was that)?" Yoruichi thought. She was absolutely shocked at what she had just seen.

Yuzu had stopped talking and looked around as if she was confused then continued on with her story as if nothing had happened. Yoruichi started wondering what all of this meant.

"Did she really make that face? Sore wa fukanō (That's impossible), I was probably imagining it," she told herself.

After Yuzu finished her story, Yoruichi finished taking her notes and both she and Kaien got up. "Arigatō Yuzu-chan, you have been very brave girl for telling us this." Yoruichi said with a warm smile even though internally she was uneasy.

Yoruichi turned to face Kaien, "We'll take the clothes to have them analyzed and ask around to see if anyone else knows anything. We'll start with the neighbors and then we'll visit Kisuke," she said quietly. She then turned to the family. "There'll be an officer patrolling the neighborhood, to ensure Yuzu's safety."

Judging from the looks on Isshin-san's and Ichigo-kun's faces, the true meaning of Yoruichi's words was not lost on them. There'll be an officer patrolling the neighborhood to make sure that Yuzu doesn't try to run. Yoruichi knew that this was an extreme measure, and by the look on Kaien's face he thought so as well, but she couldn't shake off a sense of foreboding about the girl.

"Now…" She continued as she and Kaien put their jackets on. "Yuzu might be required to make an appearance at the Police Station; we'll call you when we know if she needs to be there or not."

Ichigo quickly got up to open the door for them. As they walked out Ichigo said, "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst, but Yuzu would never do something like that in purpose. Will she be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she said trying to comfort him.

"Arigatō (Thanks), Shihōin-san," with that he closed the door.

After they asked some of the neighbors about the Kurosaki family, all of whom had told them essentially the same thing. Isshin-san is a hyperactive idiot, Ichigo-kun is a good natured punk, Karin-chan is a tomboy, and Yuzu-chan is a perfect little angel.

They both got into the car when Kaien asked. "So what do you make of the kid?"

"That she was at the wrong place at the wrong time," she replied without looking at him. She was still thinking about the evil look that she thought she saw Yuzu give her.

"What do you REALLY think?" he asked, with a knowing glance.

She didn't say anything as they got into the car, but after Kaien had pulled out of the driveway she said. "Did you see her face when she told us how the victim died?"

"No, but I did notice that she blanked out for a moment. Why?"

Yoruichi quickly told him about what she saw. "I have a bad feeling about that girl." She concluded grimly.

Kaien give her a concerned look before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Nani?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't you think that this might be because…"

"Don't say it!" Yoruichi growled through her teeth. Turning her head to look out the window she said softly. "I'm over it."

"Are you sure? It's only been two months …" He stopped when she shot him an evil glare.

"Never mind, let's go talk to Urahara-san," Kaien said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, let's," Yoruichi said happy with the change of subject. "Besides," she added, "It's been awhile since I've last visited that greedy bastard."

Urahara was an old childhood friend of Yoruichi. And while Sui-Fēng didn't like him; she thought that he was lazy, greedy, and untrustworthy which Yoruichi had to admit was a pretty accurate description. It was thanks to his huge intellect and black market connections, that he had helped the police solve a lot of cases in the past. One example of which was the discovery of the illegal funds gained by the recently deceased candidate for mayor, Ōmaeda Marechiyo.

Neither of them said another word as they drove through the rain to the Urahara shop.

**The Kurosaki Clinic**

After the detectives left, Isshin proposed that they order take out. Ichigo and Karin told him what they would like; Yuzu wasn't saying anything so Karin ordered for her.

The family ate their dinner in silence, which was highly unusual, Karin bitterly realized

Half way through dinner, the phone rang. Isshin was the closest, "I'll get it," he said as he got up. Casting a quick worried look at Yuzu he picked up the phone and replied. "Moshi-moshi, Kurosaki Clinic de gozaimasu (Hello, this is the Kurosaki Clinic), Dr. Kurosaki speaking. Hai. Hai. Ā, yokatta (O, good) he said letting out a sigh of relief. Dōmo arigatō (Thank you very much)!

After hanging up the phone Isshin turned to his children with a huge smile of relief saying, "That was Shihōin-san calling us to let us know that Yuzu is in the clear!" Isshin, Ichigo and Karin each gave Yuzu a hug before returning to their supper; again telling her that everything was going to be alright.

After they were finished with dinner, they all headed off to bed, Yuzu had been reluctant to go to sleep at first, but Karin had insisted.

"You need to get your sleep." Karin had told her soothingly as she got into bed with Yuzu to help comfort her

Yuzu still looked hesitant, but Karin had an idea. "How about I sing you a lullaby, hmm…. I know how about the one that okā-san used to sing!"

[The Lullaby- Edo no komori uta.]

~Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo.

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina.

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Sato no miyage ni, nani moratta?

Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue. ~

As Karin sang, she could see Yuzu's eyes start to droop, and just as Karin finished Yuzu was fast asleep.

At first she was surprised that Yuzu had fallen asleep so quickly. "But, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering how mentally and physically exhausting this day has been for her." Karin thought sadly as she started too drifted sleep.

Placing her hand on Yuzu's head Karin said as sleep took her "I will always protect you, Yuzu."

**Yoruichi's Apartment**

Yoruichi, with a big glass of sāke in one hand and the remote for the TV in the other, sat down on the couch of her and Sui-Fēng's shared apartment.

Kisuke had confirmed what Yuzu had told them about the knife and the groceries. He also, like everyone else, had said that Yuzu was a little angel.

"Kurosaki-chan is my little Ururu-chan's best friend and one of my best customers." Kisuke had stated with

The lab results and the autopsy had only given more support to Yuzu. "Byakuyabo" had congratulated (by saying "good job" in his usual monotone) them on solving the case and told them that Yuzu didn't need to come to the station.

She smelled the air, "ahh, Sui-Fēng's cooking." She thought as she released a sigh of content.

[Turns on the TV.]

"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WIT….."

[Change channel]

"Īe, watashi wa anata no chichi oya desu (No, I am your father)."

"Īe, sore wa hontōde wanai, sore wa fukanō da (No, That's not true! That's Impossible)!"

[Change channel]

"Tsukurimashou, tsukurimashou. Sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na!"** ¹**

[Change channel]

"Open… Sesame! A shokun, minna kokoro. Sayonara."** ¹**

[Change channel]

**(A/N2: The final two channels are Chiyo-chan cooking song from Azumanga Daioh, and the line Alucard said to the cops in the elevator before he kills them from Hellsing Ultimate. I was going to have these as something for you guys to guess, but as I'm giving up on this story it seemed pointless.)**

After flipping through several more channels, Yoruichi turned off the TV.

"Nothing good on?" Yoruichi looked up at her girlfriend who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"No, I just decided that I would like to spend the evening in peace and quiet." Yoruichi sighed as she took a big drink of sāke.

"Well, supper is ready." Sui-Fēng said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Supper that evening was a quiet affair which Yoruichi realized was unusual, especially considering that her glass of sāke had remained untouched since her first drink.

"Is something wrong?" Sui-Fēng asked, looking up from her plate.

Yoruichi turned her head away and said. "There's nothing wrong."

"Then why weren't you looking at me when you say that?" Sui-Fēng then looked at Yoruichi's legs and added. "And why are you fidgeting?"

Yoruichi looked down and saw that her left leg was bouncing. She put a hand on her knee to stop it and knowing full well that Sui-Fēng wouldn't give up until she told her what was wrong, told her everything about the case she had just solved, including the evil look she thought she saw Yuzu give.

As she was talking Sui-Fēng had picked up her chair and set it next to Yoruichi so she could be closer to her. "I know you're not going to want to hear this, but could it be that what you saw on that girl's face was because of what happened at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez execution two months ago?" Sui-Fēng said apprehensively.

"How did I know he would come up?" Yoruichi muttered irritably.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, A.K.A. the Were-panther, a welder who turned into one of the worst serial killer in Karakura history and the case that had made Yoruichi and her partner Kaien hero's. It was also the case that brought Yoruichi and Sui-Fēng together. She had met Sui-Fēng two years ago, at Karakura University where Sui-Fēng was studying Law to become a prosecutor; while investigating the brutal murder of Sui-Fēng's next door neighbor, Sarugaki Hiyori, the first of the Were-panther's ten victims' in his ten month reign of terror. On the night of the full moon he would stalk his victims and rip them apart with custom made cat-like steel claws. Yoruichi would never forget that two week trial nine months ago and the execution that happen seven months later.

"Kaien almost said the same thing." Yoruichi sighed as she took a sip of sāke

"Almost?"

"I stopped him before he said it." Yoruichi answered.

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Yoruichi steadily finished off her glass of sāke. As she drank, she noticed that Sui-Fēng was now the one who was fidgeting. Knowing what was troubling her, she asked. "You want me to see Dr. Unohana again don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered softly. Yoruichi slumped back with a sigh as she thought back to the Were-Panther trial.

**Karakura Court House, nine months ago, 3:30 p.m.**

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Judge Sasakibe Chōjirō grimly declared to the blue haired man in wrist and leg cuffs. After Grimmjow stood up along with his lawyer, Tsukishima Shūkurō, Judge Sasakibe continued. "You have been found guilty of the brutal murders of Sarugaki Hiyori, Kuna Mashiro, Aizen Sōsuke, Tōsen Kaname, Aramaki Makizō, Shishigawara Moe, Luppi Antenor, Mallia Menoly, Aivirrne Loly, Gilga Nnoitra, and for the torture and attempted murder of Shaolin Fēng, and for the attempted murder of Detective Shihōin Yoruichi, and Detective Shiba Kaien. Do you have anything you wish to say before I past judgment?"

"Yeah," he said giving Yoruichi a wild look of hatred. Yoruichi and Kaien were sitting next to each other; her left arm was in a cast, Kaien was sitting in a wheel chair, the injuries sustained in apprehending the blood-thirsty sociopath and rescuing Sui-Fēng who was still recovering at the hospital. "I WISH I COULD OF RIP THOSE FUCKING EYES OUT OF THAT BITCH'S HEAD, OHH HOW I HATE THEM SO MUCH!"

"ORDER, ORDER!" Judge Sasakibe cried as he banged his gavel trying to end the uproar. When the peace had been restored, his face turned even grimmer. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for your severe crimes against humanity I sentence you to death by hanging. May Kami-sama have mercy on your soul."

**Karakura Prison, execution chamber, seven months later, 9:04 p.m.**

Kaien was the last of the witnesses to arrive for Grimmjow's death. He was in a white room with two rows of benches in front of a glass railing that overlooked two rooms, the one on top was viewed through a window with blue curtains that were drawn to conceal the room behind where the trap door was, and the bottom one, where the prisoner would drop down to, could be accessed by the corner from the viewing platform via a staircase. After quickly scanning the room he saw the long dark purple of his partner.

"Hey." He said quietly as he sat down next to her. "sorry I'm late

"You haven't missed much, they just told everyone the procedure." she answered back.

Everyone in the room was silent as they waited for the condemned to arrive.

After what seemed like hours Yoruichi looked at her watch and saw that they where fifteen minutes late.

"What the hell is going on?" She thought impatiently. "What's the hold up?"

Just as she was going to ask Kaien if he knew what was going on when a bald prison guard came up to them.

"Detectives Shihōin and Shiba?"

"Hai." Kaien replied.

"I'm Officer Madarame Ikkaku; we have a situation, could you come with me please?"

Officer Madarame led the Detectives to the execution control room. It was a bare room with only three red buttons and a red phone on the wall next to the door that led into the trap door room. The door was open and inside Yoruichi could see standing on the trap door with a noose around his neck and wearing a blind fold was the man that she had come to see die. Standing next to the buttons was a man with brown eyes and shoulder-length dark hair. "I'm Officer Ginjō Kūgo." He said as he saw the Detectives walk in.

"What's the hold up?!" Yoruichi demanded.

"We just got a call that the third guy needed to push one of the buttons, Officer Iba Tetsuzaemon, got in a car crush." Officer Ginjō replied calmly.

"This means that we'll have to cancel the execution."

"Does the prison warden know?" Kaien asked.

"Īe (No), Ichimaru-san is taking a vacation in Hawaii."

"How long will it take for the execution to be rescheduled?" Yoruichi said slowly, her face devoid of emotion.

"Well…" Madarame replied uncertainly. "It might be a month or two."

"I'll fill in for him!" Yoruichi said suddenly.

"No Yoruichi, this…" Kaien started too say.

"URUSEI!" Yoruichi screamed her face was contorted with rage. "THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO DIE!"

Officers Madarame and Ginjō give each other an uncomfortable look. Apparently letting Yoruichi press one of the buttons was against the rules. Kaien however give her a look of understanding.

"This is about Sui-Fēng-san, isn't it?" He said already knowing the answer.

Yoruichi was a bit taken aback at this response but answered softly "Yes." Ever since she had been released from the hospital seven months ago, Sui-Fēng had been plagued by nightmares of how Grimmjow had tortured her, and Yoruichi wasn't going to let the man who had caused her girlfriend so much pain and suffering live to see another sunrise.

Letting out a deep sigh Kaien nodded his head at Yoruichi to give his consent. Then to the officers he said "We'll take full responsibility."

That was enough for the officers. "Well, let's get this over with." Ginjō said without hesitation. Then he walked over to the red phone, "Ladies and Gentleman," his voice echoed across the intercom. "We apologize for the delay, the execution will now proceed." Yoruichi heard the curtain being drawn thus reveling the condemned to the witnesses.

Ginjō, Madarame and Yoruichi took their positions at the red buttons, "On the count of three." Ginjō said firmly. "Ichi (one), ni (two), SAN (THREE)!"

The trap door opened.

[SNAP!]

Fifteen minutes later Kaien and Yoruichi where led to the prison medical wing. "Dr. Inaba," Kaien called as they entered the room. The long green and blond haired man was standing next to a body on a gurney that was covered by a sheet. Grabbing the one end of the sheet Dr. Inaba asked. "Are you ready for this?" The detectives nodded.

"NANI!" Yoruichi screamed in shock as she jumped back.

Grimmjow's mouth was twisted into that blood thirsty smile and in his eyes was the same look of twisted joy that he had when she and Kaien had caught him torturing Sui-Fēng.

"What's wrong?" Kaien asked in concern as Yoruichi was shaking in rage at the sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE YOU SICK BASTARD?!" She yelled as she leaped at the body. Kaien and Dr. Inaba quickly grabbed her from behind to prevent her from attacking Grimmjow's body.

"CALM DOWN YORUICHI-SAN!" Kaien cried as she still struggled in his arms. "HE'S DEAD!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…!" She stopped short as she looked back at the corpse.

There was no smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

The next day "Byakuyabo" had suspended her from the force for two months for violation of procedure at the execution. Yoruichi's hallucination had been kept a secret between the three of them. Dr. Inaba, after a bit of questioning, learned that Yoruichi hadn't slept in over a week. So he give a prescription to some sleeping pills and sent her home.** (A/N3: There was going to be more here, but I just didn't get around to finishing it.)**

Yuzu was walking down the sidewalk with groceries in her arms and a smile on her face. The sun was shining bright and she had not a care in the world.

She stop to look up at some birds that where flying over head and giggled. As she looked back ahead she saw a man in a grey jumper in the middle of the sidewalk only three or four meters ahead.

"Where did he come from?" Yuzu thought in surprise.

The man was hunched over, and Yuzu could hear a gurgling noise coming from him. Setting down her groceries, she ran up to help him."Daijōbu desu ka (Are you alright)?!" but as she put a hand on his back, he shook her off. "A-anata (Y-you)!" the man growled. "Anata, Anata, ANATA!" he screamed in rage. Quickly turning around he knocked Yuzu to the ground. What she saw made her scream. His hood fell down revel his face. His eyes were full of hatred but that was not what made her scream. Sticking in his neck was the knife that had killed him. His front was drenched in blood and more blood was pouring profusely on to the ground.

"YOU KILLED ME YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Grabbing the handle of the knife in his neck he wrenched it out with a sickening squelch, causing even more blood to pour out. Then he charged at her. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE…" but he never finished. He looked down to see the point of a very large butcher knife, jutting about four inches from his abdomen.

"Youuu, bit…" he drawled, and then he fell. The action of the knife sliding out cut the wound bigger as he fell. Yuzu stood there, staring at his body with the blood pooling at her feet, unable to look away when a girlish giggle broke the silence. Looking up she saw a young girl in a green jumper, the hood of which was her hiding her face, and a long light brown skirt. "It was fun killing you again mister."

The girl bent down, wrenched the other knife from the corpse's hand and proceeded to rapidly stab the body. "AHA HA HA HA HA HA! KORE WA TOTOEMO TANOSHI DESU (THIS IS SO MUCH FUN)!" she screamed. Blood and bits of flesh were flying off of the knives and landing everywhere, some of which was hitting Yuzu. The sound of each stab seemed to echo in her ears.

Yuzu wanted to run away, but was unable to move. The only thing she could do was whisper "D-dare ga (W-who)?"

That did it. The girl stopped hacking the corpse and looked up at her. "Dare? Dare?" She asked mockingly. "Isn't it obvious?" Walking up to Yuzu and pointing the knife in her right hand towards Yuzu, she used her other hand to pull down her hood.

"I'm you, imōmo-chan (little sister)."

"N-n-nani." Yuzu stutter as she stared into the yellow, and crazed, eyes of her blood thirsty double.

"What's wrong imōmo-chan?" Yuzu didn't answer.

After awhile her face turned from insane glee to deep disappointment. "Your pathetic, a little blood and you're like this." She sighed as she held the point of the knife to Yuzu's throat. "Well…." She added slowly. "I'll see to that, one way or another."

"Yuzu!" cried a disembodied voice causing both Yuzu's to look up.

"Kuso, I thought I'd have more time!" The knife wielding girl cursed. "Never mind, I shouldn't rush." She added with a grin.

"YUZU!"

Looking up Yuzu said, "Karin-chan?" recognizing the voice.

"We will meet again, imōmo-chan." The knife wielding Yuzu said as her grin grew bigger.

"YUZU!"

"YUZU, WAKE UP!" Karin cried.

Yuzu woke up with a jolt, soaked in cold sweat and breathing hard. Franticly looking around the dark room, with wide fear filled eyes, she came face to face with Karin.

Yuzu shivered as she asked "N-nani?"

Karin gently cupped Yuzu's cheeks. "You were having a nightmare."

Seeing that Yuzu wasn't going to say anything Karin added. "It's three in the morning, so you should try to get some more sleep."

As Yuzu's pajamas and bed were soaked in sweat, Karin helped Yuzu get into clean pajamas and they switched to Karin's bed.

Yuzu laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, too scared to go back to sleep.

"That girl, was she really… me?"


End file.
